Look who's Stalking
by Suzie74
Summary: Draco knows what he wants... to warm a certain Snarky Potion Master's bed... unfortunately he's about to discover someone has beaten him to it. DM/SS/? Warnings 3somes,m/m slash,dp,bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; I do not own Harry Potter… I wish I did!

If 3somes,bondage,dp,m/m sex not your thing… do not read.

Reviews welcome. thanks

Draco wondered how it got to this point. He moaned weakly against the gag as he struggled to free his hands from the bonds attaching him to the chair.

"Now,now dear Draco..you're not going anywhere," a silky voice said from just out of his eye line.

Draco felt fingers run through the hair at the nape of his neck and he could not stop the involuntary shudder that ran through his body.

"Good boy," the voice whispered, " You wanted this, you wanted to play..so now we'll play."

Draco shook his head, frantically trying to talk around the gag. This wasn't what he wanted.

_are you sure about that? _the little voice in his head stated seductively

_no no no..i want snape..nobody else _The voice in his head snickered._ of course you don't want this...its not like you haven't thought of this...being at someones mercy..being just a toy for someone to use._

He struggled to breath trying to resist the images flashing in his head,snippets of dreams and fantasies racing past his eyes. Faceless strangers touching and teasing his body. Hands grabbing and pinching. Mouths,tongues licking and tasting. Hard cocks pounding into him making him scream.

His body started to betray him, heart racing, pumping blood south, filling and firming his cock. He knew that it would be obvious to the man as it strained for release against his trousers. Blushing with embarrassment as someone licked the rim of his ear and purred.

"mmmm...what a lovely body..i'm looking forward to seeing how far that blush goes," the voice laughed,tickling Draco's ear. He turned his head, trying to move away. A hand grabbed his face and turned it back, Draco heard a laugh from another part of the room.

_two? oh god there are two people in here_

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about what had led to this point.

**Earlier that evening**

" Right then, I'm heading down to the dungeon." Draco said to Blaise as they walked out of the great hall.

Blaise turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Draco asked with some irritation.

"Draco," Blaise began, leaning closer so no-one could hear, "you mean stalk Snape some more?"

Draco stepped back, face flaming, his heart nearly stopping.

Quickly he schooled his features into the trademark Malfoy smirk.

_thank god for all those lessons with father..nobody does haughty like a Malfoy._

"I have no idea what you mean?" He replied in a cold voice.

_you are so dead Zabini!_

Blaise smiled and shook his head,grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Whatever..you know denial isn't just a river in Egypt?" he smirked as he walked away,leaving a confused Draco staring at his retreating back.

"What about Egypt?" He shouted, his only answer was the sound of Blaise's loud laughter.

Draco stomped moodily towards the dungeons.

_ok, ok maybe i do fancy Snape...I can't help it..he's so...well he's bloody gorgeous._

_Dark, brooding...not greasy or snarky..ok maybe a bit snarky..but thats what i love about him..christ i just thought love...no not love...like...thats it i really like him_

Draco continued this train of thought as he headed closer and closer to the potions classroom, his heart skipping, stomach filling with butterflies as he hoped to get a glimpse of him at his desk.

The corridor was silent, the door slightly ajar as though someone had forgotten to shut it behind them, Draco reached to open it. His fingers brushing the wood when he heard voices inside,pulling his hand back, leaning forward to listen.

" Sev," a male voice said in a quiet way

_sev? who would dare call him that?_

"Yes, what is the problem?" Snape's silky voice answered.

Draco strained forward more, trying to identify the other voice.

"All i mean is that why don't you leave the marking till later."

Draco heard someone walking further away from the door, probably walking towards Severus.

"What did have in mind for me to do until later?", Severus asked, in what could only be described as sultry voice.

Draco closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that voice, like chocolate wrapped in honey.

The other person laughed, a high happy sound.

"Me, Sev.. do me", They replied. Draco nearly swallowed his own tongue.

Severus laughed, low and long, Draco heard the scraping of a chair against the floor.

"Right here?" He asked, sounding like he was closer to the door.

"Oh fuck..yes..right here..fuck me over your desk", a breathy voice pleaded.

Draco couldn't breath, his heart began to race. He moved closer to the door.

_I have to see...i have to see_

He heard the sound of kissing, then a moan. He leaned,eye level with the crack in the door. Then a loud pop and darkness.

**present time**

He realized that he must have been hit with a hex, giving whoever it was time to drag him into a classroom and truss him up.

He looked around and realised he was in the potions classroom. Mind reeling,he slowly realized that he knew the two voices in the room.

"Oh good..look Sev..he's realising whats happening." a gleeful voice said, just to right of him. He turned his head, slowly lifting his eyes, taking in the man slowly. Horror as he confirmed what he had thought. Standing there, smirking was none other than Harry 'bloody' Potter.

Harry smiled at him, well more of a smug grin than a smile. Draco doubled his efforts to get himself free, moaning against the gag. Harry crouched down in front of him, running his hands along his thighs,

Draco's cock strained harder against the material and he wondered briefly if it would rip its way out.

"shhh...I won't hurt you...we won't hurt you," Harry assured him.

_we? oh god..does he mean Severus?_

Just as he thought that, Severus walked around from behind him, Draco breathed in the scent of the man, sage, sandalwood and something distinctly just Snape.

"Try not to scare the boy, my little imp.",Severus laughed, stroking a hand along Harry's cheek, he leaned into the touch,reaching up and covering Severus's hand with his own.

Draco felt sick, he closed his eyes, jealousy raging within him. He felt a soft cool hand,stroke his cheek,removing his gag, he slowly opened his eyes to stare into beautiful green eyes, Harry smiled,leaning forward to lightly brush his lips along Draco's.

He knew he should resist, but he found that he really didn't want to.

Harry licked along his bottom lip and Draco instinctively opened his mouth to allow his tongue to explore. Tongues dueling with each other,breathing into each others mouths as little gasps escaped from both of them. A firm hand cupping him through his trousers, his hips bucking up for more friction, Harry's hands in his hair, just caressing. The hand rubbed harder, Draco groaned realizing that the hand must belong to Severus, Harry laughed into his mouth.

He pulled back and looked down.

"He has the most wonderful hands, doesn't he?", Draco nodded, making Harry laugh again, it was a wonderful sound, Draco found himself wanting to hear it again and again.

"Just wait..his hands are fantastic but his mouth is pure sin," Draco moaned and pushed harder into Severus's hand. Severus licked along his neck and devoured his mouth.

Draco wallowed in the sensation, Sev's tongue exploring a mapping inside his cheeks and teeth. He pulled back, gasping, looking at both Harry and Severus.

"Please fuck me...god i want you" He begged.

Severus pulled back from him, Draco thought for a second that he had ruined it, he tried to move forward but his hands were still bound behind him. Severus flicked his wand releasing his hands, he brought them to the front and rubbed his wrists. Severus had started to remove his robes, Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief, he looked up to see Harry standing looking suddenly unsure and a little sad. He realized that he probably thought he only meant Severus, he reached out to Harry. He knew that he wanted them both and would take them anyway he could.

"I want both of you.. Harry, not just Severus," Draco felt his heart skip a beat at the breathtaking smile that spread across Harry's face.

Suddenly, he found himself and Harry both naked, they turned to look at Snape.

"Gentleman if you have finished with you Hallmark moment. .I think that I would like to proceed."

Draco found himself staring at Severus's body, lithe and toned, dark chest hair leading down to the thickest erection he had ever seen. Seven inches at least in length,but so thick,pale except for the darkened head that looked wet in the classroom light.

Draco wanted to taste and lick every glorious inch of it, he began to stand. Harry apparently thinking the same was already sinking to his knees and swallowing the entire length down. Severus threw his head back and swallowed a groan. Draco found himself kneeling next to Harry, tentatively reaching to touch Severus's cock, he ran his finger along the length as Harry pulled back. He looked up to see Severus staring at him intensely, black eyes filled with desire staring right into his soul.

Harry pulled off with a wet pop and turned to Draco, reaching out to guide Severus shaft towards Draco's mouth. Flooded with saliva at the idea of it on his tongue, he licked lightly around the head, tasting harry's spit and Severus's precum. Never had anything tasted so good to him and he quickly sucked the rest into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat,he swallowed around it causing Severus to buck and moan.

"That's it, swallow him down," Harry moaned into his ear. Draco looked down and saw that Harry was slowly pumping his own erection. Long and pink, longer that Severus's and his own, at least 9 inches.

Draco groaned at the idea of that pounding into him. He had realized over the past year or so that he preferred to bottom for his partners,though there had only been two partners so far.

He was determined to have both of them inside him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco surged forward again, trying to swallow Severus's engorged shaft to the root,gagging slightly as it hit the back of his throat harshly. Gentle fingers reached down and caressed his head, strands of hair running through fingertips. Glancing up to see the figment of most of his teenage fantasies staring at him, with lust.

"Slow down..my little Dragon." His voice deep and soothing.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed around the length, slowly pulling back, tongue active, teasing the rigid shaft. The fingers tightened in his hair,trying to push him back down. He pulled away completely,unable to tear his eyes from the sight of a line of saliva still attached to the wonderous cock.

Harry stared at it too, eyes wide and grabbed Draco smashing their mouths together. Draco moaned into his mouth,his tongue frantic to taste Harry's. He felt hands touching his back and chest, he could not tell whose hands they were and he truly didn't care.

"Touch me," he panted as he pulled away from Harry to take a breath.

"With pleasure." Severus replied, breath hot against his ear. He too sounded like he was short of air, Harry had now moved to lick and nip at Draco's smooth long neck. Feeling Harry humming his pleasure against his skin.

A hand curved around a soft round cheek on his bum, fingers dipping lightly between them, almost ghosting across his pucker. Involuntarily, he pushed back desperate for the fingers to delve further, a husky chuckle against his back. He realized it was Severus that was mapping the skin of his back and buttocks. Fingers were followed with light kisses, across his shoulders, slowly moving down his spine.

Harry was not idle the entire time that Severus devoted to Draco's back, he was gradually kissing and licking his way down the creamy white chest, Draco's back arched when he flicked his agile tongue around his nipple, hardening the nub more. Draco thought he would go insane between the dual sensations of Harry at his front and Severus at his back. The former now having licked to entire length of his spine, he took a breath, holding it as Severus's tongue lapped the base of his back, just above his buttocks.

His hand pushed Draco forward, curving his spine and lapped again, this time moving further down. Draco was concentrating on him that he nearly screamed when Harry engulfed his cock,his head snapped down to stare at the sight. Harry's mouth was constantly active, moving up and down, tongue wrapping around the head as he pulled off then teasing the entire shaft on the way back down.

"fuck!" he muttered, unable to say anything else coherant. He struggled to not come straight away, the tingly feeling already making its presence known in his bollocks. That feeling nearly erupting from him, when a long tongue swiped his pucker, once ,twice then three times, pushing against the guardian muscle, he willed his body to relax. though that felt impossible between both their mouths. The muscle gave way allowing the tongue to push inside, twirling and swirling around inside him, lubricating him.

Pushing back to get more depth inside him, he quickly found a strange rhythm, back on Severus's stabbing tongue and thrusting forward deep into Harry's mouth.

The tingling feeling increased and he knew that his wouldn't last much longer, he wanted to say stop but all he managed was "stu...ugh"

Without warning, a finger slid in beside a tongue, rubbing his prostate. Draco threw his head back and screamed, cock erupting down Harry's throat, he felt himself tighten around the tongue and fingers, muscles spasmed. He slumped forward as his cock still spurted, more than he had ever before.

He felt the edges of his vision going black as he struggled to stay conscious.

The last thing he heard, his body giving in to the darkness, was a low voice.

"We haven't even started yet...just wait naughty dragon...i think we're going to have to punish you."


	3. Chapter 3

Gradually the world returned around him, he tried to stretch out an uncomfortable crick in his neck, wondering when he had fell asleep. He couldn't move, and began to understand that he was bound yet again.

Memories flooded his mind, Harry on his knees before him and Severus rimming him till he passed out.

Face flaming with mortification, noises in the room caught his attention, soft moans and whimpers.

Eyes opening with some trepidation, he took in the sight that lay before him. A large four poster bed draped in black satin in front of him, which currently occupied his soon to be, or he hoped soon to be lovers.

Severus lay on his back, looking relaxed as Harry rode his cock. Draco could see the muscles work in his back and thighs as he lifted himself up until the tip was just inside then slammed himself back down. The grunt on impact assaulting his ears along with the slick slap of skin against skin.

Draco found himself fascinated with the display, his body responding, heart racing and his balls twitching, cock coming to life.

They hadn't noticed his return to the land of the living, for a second he felt the jealousy from earlier trying to resurface.

_This is what they have all the time.. why can't it be mine._

Emotions swirled through him, feeling bursting to the surface. Anger at it not being him, jealousy for what they have but also a hunger to be part of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud, long moan. Harry had changed position and was now facing him, still bouncing on Severus's prick but now Draco had the breathtaking sight of Harry's long cock, so hard it was almost standing up straight against his stomach with want. Draco's eyes travelled up, taking in the flushed chest, and red swollen nipples, obviously they had been either bitten or pinched.

Finally reaching Harry's face, hair plastered to his forehead, framing the famous lightning bolt, wild verdant eyes fixed on him, a smile on his flushed face.

He trailed a hand down his own chest pausing briefly to pinch and pull at his nipples, a moan escaping. Draco was transfixed and followed the path the fingers took, holding back a moan of his own at the vision of Harry reaching down to touch himself, just for a second before he leant back, coming up to a squatting position, feet planted firmly either side of Severus's thighs.

Severus grunted loudly, expressing his appreciation at the change of position. Harry's smile changed slightly, becoming more mischievous as he lifted his heavy looking balls out of the way, giving Draco a perfect front row seat to watch the thick ,shiny cock slide slowly in and out of his pretty pink hole.

This time Draco couldn't hold back the moan, it was low and guttural and filled with need. He craved that cock inside him, stretching him till it hurt, making him feel complete.

"Please," he whispered. "please."

Harry stopped moving, content with just wiggling from side to side, breath hitching. The position stimulating his prostate, Severus grabbed his hips roughly, probably leaving bruises, and lifted him up, immediately slamming him back down with some force. Draco winced, Harry screamed not with pain but with pleasure.

"Please what?" he asked, gasping as Severus continued his rough treatment. The sound of skin hitting skin increasing in frequency.

"Please fuck me…I'll be good." Draco felt his eyes watering, tears building with the frustration and need to touch them.

Severus sat up, pulling Harry so his back was to his chest, never stopping the pace he had set, thrusting in and out. Harry whimpering and writhing in his lap, dark eyes locked on to Draco's.

"I.."

"Naughty dragon, I said you would be punished," a slightly breathless voice resonated in the room "Now take your punishment like a good boy ."

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, meekly afraid that they would just kick him out if he demanded anything.

"EVERYTHING!" Harry shouted hoarsely. Severus laughed, bucking up, Draco could see how deep he was getting inside Harry, slick noises from whatever lubricate they were using, the excess shining on his cock and Harry's balls.

" My excited little brat is right…we want everything.. but first you get to watch us come while you cannot" He flicked his wrist and Draco felt a pressure around the base of his shaft, he saw a silver cock ring sitting snugly there.

Severus laughed at his expression, a rich sound, the smile on his face making him look years younger.

Harry starting pushing down to Severus's upward thrust, he reached up to wrap his hand around his cock, the head steadily leaking pre-cum onto the satin sheets below them. His hand was batted away, a potion stained one replacing it. The hand jerking Harry's cock to the rhythm of his movements. Draco watched, cock throbbing to join in, Harry threw his head back, mouth wide but no sound emerging. His cock spewed forth, over the bed, his chest and Severus's hand. Severus pushed up once, twice and then stilled, breath held emptying himself into Harry's spasming hole.

Draco leant back into the chair, mind racing and cock throbbing.

_Will I survive the night?_ he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took a shaky breath and climbed off , Severus's cock sliding out with a wet pop, fluid dripping down Harry's thigh as he wobbled towards Draco. Draco's hands clenched, wanting to follow the path with his fingers, aching to feel Severus spunk stick and drag under his fingertips.

Harry stood proudly in front of him, he could smell the scent of sex pouring off his skin, the erection still firm and valiantly trying to stand as if it was drawn to Draco. Pulling at his restraints, desperate to touch or taste.

"Be a good boy," Harry admonished him gently with a teasing tone.

He moved closer, Draco hoped for a moment that he would feed his glorious cock to him but he didn't, choosing instead to impale himself on Draco's rock hard dripping length. His body nearly shutting down at the feeling of Harry clenched around him, muscles tightening and releasing. The heat from inside, the slick feel that made his heart beat faster at the knowledge that the way was being lubricated by Severus' come.

Instead of moving , Harry just rocked gently back and forth, the tightness becoming more apparent on the rock forward as he stimulated that little nub of pleasure buried inside.

Draco lifted his hips to drive deeper into him, groaning at the mounting pleasure. He looked behind Harry, at Severus reclining against the head of the bed, slowly fisting his cock, that even now though he had only just come, seemed to be filling and lengthening at the sight before it.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek as Harry lifted himself until the tip of his erection was just perched inside, he looked into his eyes, smiling with a twinkle to rival Dumbledore's and slowly, torturously lowered back down, until Draco could feel Harry's ball resting on his abdomen, his own pushed up against Harry's firm round cheeks.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, earning a breathy laugh from Harry. The rich baritone of Severus' echoing through the bed chamber. Harry leaned forward to purr in his ear.

"Good boy"

Harry continued his languid pace for what seemed hours, though it may have only been minutes. All sense of time had been erased, just touches, tastes and sensation being left in its wake.

Draco felt the pressure mounting even with the slow movements, frustrated at the ring binding his cock. Harry slammed down , harder this time starting to chase his own release. Draco thrust up on Harry's downward move and was rewarded with a scream from Harry. Worried for a second until he saw the look of absolute pleasure on his face.

The pace picked up again, Draco's eyes torn between taking in the expression of bliss on Harry's face and watching Severus touch himself. The latter winning out for a fraction of a second, Severus sat forward, hand idle on his cock, eyes fixed on the events in front of him.

He wondered for a second, how it must look. The haughty untouchable Malfoy strapped to a chair while being fucked senseless by The Boy Who Lived. He almost laughed at the image, the laugh sticking in his throat when he realiZed how breathtaking it probably looked. His cock sliding fervently in and out of the reddening hole, someone else's come dripping down, soaking his balls.

Harry reached down to touch himself, fingers wrapping around his shaft, when a voice boomed.

"No! You'll come from his cock and nothing else ."

The hand pulled away though it had been burned, the bucking down increased in speed and intensity. Draco holding on for the ride, his pelvis starting to feel tender from the slapping of Harry's on top of his. He wanted to come, the pressure still there and building rapidly, then it reached its crescendo. Balls tightened, fluid trapped behind the ring, all he could do was moan pitifully as he experienced his first dry orgasm.

His moans triggering Harry's release, a loud whimper followed by hot come, splashing across his chest and stomach. The muscles clenched almost painfully around Draco's sensitive cock.

Harry slumped forward, struggling for breath, Draco could feel his heart pounding. Harry weakly lifted his head, a small exhausted smile aimed at him before he turned to Severus, who was still sporting a thick, solid erection and muttered.

"Your turn"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco felt light-headed at the words, his breath seemed at catch and he forgot how the breathe.

His cock still rigid, due to the restraint around it, hardened further, causing Harry to gasp. His slick hole, contracting, the pressure making Draco buck up and moan.

"Stop" Severus said, sharply.

Harry huffed out his annoyance, full kiss swollen lips pouting. He turned towards him, impish smile spreading across his features. Draco watched Severus lift an unimpressed eyebrow, obviously used to Harry's pouting.

"But Sev" he began to whine, clenching and unclenching around Draco's shaft. He wished for a second that he was unbound so he could give Harry a wallop on the arse for teasing.

"He feel so good…you really should try him…his cock is wonderful"

Severus laughed, and stalked across the room. Even without his black robes, he still looked formidable. His thick cock bobbing as he walked, looking impossibly hard and thick, Draco found his mouth watering at the thought of him fucking his face, thrusting into his throat until he gagged.

"Let me suck you.. please" Draco was surprised at how the begging seem to be getting easier to do. He knew the untouchable Malfoy reputation would now be in tatters, but he frankly no longer cared. The rest of the world could go to hell as far as he was concerned, the only thing that mattered was pleasing these two men.

No dark lord, dark mark, no family ,his reputation , none of mattered anymore.

"Brat, I do not and will never bottom for any man"

Draco felt the stinging bite of disappointment, the feeling passing quickly when the implication of Harry's offer of 'your turn' meant that he was about to be fucked by Severus instead.

He felt that if the Dark lord were to kill him tomorrow that he would be able to die with a smile on his face. The object of his most depraved, fevered fantasies was standing before him, packing the thickest cock he had ever seen and he was going to enjoy every glorious inch.

"Yes, yes fuck me.. I want it" He panted. He'd get down on his knees and beg, worshipping Severus' cock if he had to.

Harry watching with avid eyes, appeared delighted with Draco's response, crushing their lips together, tongue delving encouraging Draco's to follow, Harry dominated the kiss, sometimes Draco felt he may be edging to be in in control when Harry's tongue would strike back, agile and energetic, just like its master. When he deemed Draco breathless enough he pulled back, and carefully disengaged himself from his still rigid, now to almost the point of pain, desperate for release cock.

Draco could feel, the slickness from inside Harry coating along his length, cooling in the open air. Harry's come, still adorning his chest and stomach, Harry stared at it fascinated, appearing to be unable to tear him self away from the sight. Shaking his head, apparently clearing his thoughts, he staggered on unsteady legs. Sitting with an undignified grunt on the bed, pulling his wand out from beneath a pillow, Draco panicked at the sight, visions of being hexed.

Harry must have recognised the look of terror on his face, he cast a quick scourgify over him, skin tingling at the sensation of magic bubbling over his chest and cock. He looked into slightly amused eyes.

"As if I would hex you…I'm having too much fun" , Harry laughed, lying back against several pillows, "Now I get to enjoy the show"

Severus stood directly in front of Draco, his groin just below head height, Draco found himself teetering towards it, chair tipping up. A hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him just in time.

"Steady…I most certainly don't want you to hurt yourself" his deep tones soothing him, "I need you uninjured for the next part"

The chair disappeared, if not for Severus holding his shoulder he would have fell flat on his face. Severus turned his head sharply in Harry's direction, a look of annoyance plastered on his face.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, thought I'd speed things up a bit".

Severus helped Draco into a kneeling position, making him the perfect height to reach his prick without having to strain down, Draco heard him muttering under his breath, something about impertinent brats and bloody Gryffindors.

He snorted, lunging forward to drag his tongue along the thick vein he could see running on the underside of Severus' cock. It having the desired effect of stopping his muttering, he sucked in a lungful of air. Draco took this a good sign, mouthing little kisses along the underside as well. Sitting back on his knees, feet tucked under him, memorising ever inch of the man in front of him.

He reached out, one hand wrapping firmly around the base, his other grabbing Severus' hip, pulling him closer. Tongue darting out to taste the clear drops forming at the slit, taste buds alive with the bitter essence. He dipped his tongue into the slit, swirling around the head, sliding just underneath the foreskin and was rewarded with a sharp thrust forward, a deep groan proceeding more fluid gathering at the head.

Draco moaned and slide further down the shaft, tongue tracing patterns, hot, velvet skin tantalising the tip of his tongue. Severus bucked again driving himself deeper, engorged glans hitting his tonsils, nearly making him gag, saliva increasing, dripping down his chin as he doubled his efforts.

Draco hummed, swallowing around the head, feeling the cock slide into his throat, nose against the course pubic hairs on Severus' abdomen. Harry gasped from his position on the bed, Draco saw his cock was firming up yet again, he was almost amazed at his recovery power. His own cock throbbing for release, he could have come just from sucking Severus.

He slurped noisily, blushing at the needy whines he was making from the back of his throat. Severus slipped his fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, lightly at first then tensing on every downward bob of his head. Fluid leaking steadily from his cock, coating Draco's tongue and mouth. Suddenly, he yanked his head back, gasping for breath.

"Stop…naughty dragon..I would love to come in that pretty mouth of yours…maybe next time", he managed to say between lungfuls of air.

Draco wiped the spit from his mouth and chin, thinking how debauched he must look, eyes flicking to Harry, who was watching with a wild look, fist moving leisurely along his rapidly growing length.

"Next time?" He said, surprised and embarrassed at how raspy his voice sounded, cock aching at the thought that Severus had been in his throat.

Severus cupped his chin in his hand, lifting his face to look into his dark eyes.

"Yes, next time… this time I want to come deep inside you"

His vision swam for a second and for one horrifying moment he thought he would pass out again. The hand, slid softly to his shoulder, followed by the other and Draco found himself being lifted to stand. His chest pressing into Severus, he rutted his hips against him, cock to cock. Humping against him, the sensation of a hard, smooth prick against his almost caused another dry orgasm. Severus pushed him away, flipping him around, his chest feeling almost attached to Draco's back.

Severus slowly pushed his cock between his buttocks, Draco tensed, frightened that he was going to just take him there and then. Relaxing when Severus nudged his balls instead, the hot skin creating a teasing friction on his tight ring of muscle. Severus muttered a word and he yelped at the strange wet, rolling sensation that was coming from deep inside him. Severus chuckled, the vibration travelling through his back.

"Lubricating spell"

Draco tilted his head back, leaning more into him, exposing his neck. Soft lips nipped at it, he turned his head, their lips met. Draco just hung on, allowing himself to be claimed and dominated. Moaning when an agile potion stained finger was suddenly inside him, moving gently in and out, followed quickly by another. The fingers scissoring and moving inside, stretching the tight muscle, another finger joined them. His preparation was fast, both of them eager to begin, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Just fuck me… I don't care if it hurts…please Severus" His voice breaking with lust.

Severus removed his finger, Draco winced at the feeling of emptiness. Pushing back, bending forward at the waist, silently pleading for him to just stick it in. He felt no one behind him, he spun around, Severus was standing by the bed, Harry on his knees, lapping at his erection. Looking at Draco's confused expression, he lifted a hand out to him.

"On the bed… I haven't finished with you yet"

Faster than he though he could ever possibly move, he ran and jumped on the bed. Harry shouting indignantly at nearly being pushed off in the process. Draco giggled, so happy at being there that he had to share the feelings, he grabbed Harry, kissing him passionately until the need for air forced them to stop. Harry's pupils blown with arousal, lips swollen and red from use.

"Ok, you're forgiven"

Draco laughed, he jumped when a firm hand slapped his arse. His cock responded, the tingling where the palm had caught seeming to be a button straight to his balls.

"Get on all fours"

He obeyed immediately, cock even with the ring started to drip onto the bed sheets. Harry lay on his back, shuffling over until he was underneath him, mouth in line with his hanging shaft. Harry began giving it kittenish licks, lapping at the leaking head.

His hips ached to move, to thrust into that willing mouth, he felt the need increasing. He was just moving when the questing fingers pushed against his twitching hole again, Willing his body to relax, the fingers slid effortlessly inside, Severus curled his index finger, tapping lightly on his prostate, his hips did move this time, making Harry gag slightly. He pulled back, impaling himself further on the digits.

They were swiftly removed, Draco almost cried with frustration. Something hot and hard pushing for entrance, he felt the muscle give way as Severus teasingly fed his cock to him, inch by torturous inch. Draco slammed himself back, screaming as the stretched feeling became almost painful. Severus, balls deep inside him stayed still for a moment, letting him adjust. He wiggled his hips, indicating that he was ok to continue.

Severus set a brutal pace, fast and hard. Grabbing his hips to the point of bruising them, balls slapping his arse, not giving Draco a chance to breath. The air literally being fucked out of him, the duel sensation of Severus slamming into him and a deep-throating Harry underneath was enough to force his cock to feel like it was going to explode.

"Please" he gasped out.

Severus slowed slightly still thrusting deep and hard into him.

" Please?" thrust, "Please" thrust, "What?" He asked.

Draco wanted to cry, he felt the tears building, his chest hitching.

"Let me come.. Please" thrusting back, hitting his prostate, his balls screaming.

"Good boy" Severus moaned.

The pressure from the base of his cock suddenly gone, his orgasm hit him like a freight train, pouring himself down Harry's throat. Whimpering at the feeling of him swallowing every mouthful, he looked down,a look of absolute bliss on Harry's face, some of Draco's come dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Severus strokes hadn't faltered during it, fighting not to come inside him when he tightening to the point of pain around him. Harry moved out from under Draco, having collapsed forward, head resting on his forearm as he tried to slow his heart down, taking a great lungful of air. The constant pounding of his prostate making his erection stay firm. Harry lay his head next to him.

"Draco?"

He wearily lifted his head, green eyes staring at him, a look of hunger in them.

"Do you think you could handle both of us?" he purred, seductively.

_I'm going to hell_

Draco found himself smiling,

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING - This chapter contains double penetration … if this freaks you out - don't read!**

Draco was shifted forward as Severus' thrusts sped up, spurred on by his acceptance. He bit into his forearm, muffling the cries threatening to escape, his prostrate being constantly slammed by Severus' cock.

Harry reached under him and fondled his balls, then rubbed lightly behind, pressure on the soft skin of his perineum stimulating his prostrate from the outside.

"Stop," his voice hitching, he turned his head, pleading to Harry with his eyes, "I don't want to come again until you're inside me too"

The heat in Harry's eyes flaring, the desire written all over his face, he crushed his lips to Draco's humming with excitement. His tongue licking across the seam of Draco's bottom lip, teeth nipping and pulling.

He nearly cried when Severus abruptly pulled out of him, his stretched hole twitching for something to fill it, a hand slapped his right arse cheek causing the muscle to clench, a low moan from Severus behind him.

Strong hands hooked under his shoulders, hauling him up, his knees on the bed, thighs spread wide. Harry scrambled, barely able to contain his excitement as he slid under him, lying flat on his back, Draco now straddling him. Harry's long cock, looking an angry red at the tip, clear drops of fluid gathering at the slit, he reached up, slowly stroking himself. Draco couldn't tear his eyes from the vision before him, Harry's cock standing rigid, his bottom lips being bitten to stop from moaning.

Severus' face appeared at his shoulder, breath hot against his ear.

"He loves to be watched," a finger stroked down Draco's spine causing a shudder, "look at him…watch how he strokes his lovely cock" Draco couldn't have stopped watching anyway, the sight making him harden further than he thought was humanly possible.

Severus licked along the pulse point on his neck, fingers still stroking along his spine, edging closer to his bum.

"Tell him how much you want his cock inside you," Draco almost came at the thought, "Tell him" Severus urged.

Harry's hand was moving leisurely, slicked with precum. Staring at Draco, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes..Yes… I want your cock in me… both of you in me" He almost screamed desperate for something to happen, Severus rewarded him by jamming three fingers inside him. The pleasure winning out to the burn of the muscle being stretched so roughly. His legs starting to shake, thighs burning, his whole body shivering.

Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down till they were chest to chest, his engorged cock trapped against Harry's toned stomach. He whispered in hushed tones, hands soothing by rubbing in tiny circles, easing the tension from him.

The fingers still inside that had halted their movements for a second, began again, scissoring, opening him up more. He whimpered into Harry's neck when a fourth was added, feeling stretched to the limit, they continued to move, coaxing the muscle to expand further.

Severus muttered a similar spell to before, this time Draco didn't feel anything. For a second he though that maybe it hadn't worked and was just turning to say something, when the fingers were removed, followed immediately by a long, hot shaft. He quickly realized that Harry was now buried deep inside him, the spell had been to slick Harry's cock for entry.

"Oh god." Harry whispered, thrusting up, going deeper than anyone had ever been before, muscles spasming around the length.

"Oh god." Draco replied.

The pace slowed slightly, Harry wiggling his hips on the up thrust, causing Draco to see stars when he rammed into his prostrate. This pace continued for a while, Draco relishing the feeling of Harry inside, so different to Severus, but equally amazing. His body relaxed, his cock rubbing along Harry's stomach, their chests slick with sweat slid against each other, nipples dragging and catching against each other.

A lone finger traced around his reddened, stretched pucker before sliding in along side Harry's cock on an up thrust, Draco felt his breath catch, heart beginning to pound. This extension to Harry's cock continuing for several thrusts before being joined by another. Harry moaning at the sensation in tandem with Draco this time.

"Relax." the deep soothing voice requested, Draco felt his body respond immediately, instantly three fingers were inside him. He was pushed at the waist, bending him more against Harry's torso, bottom higher. The new position putting Harry right up against that little nub of pleasure, Draco's vision swam at the pleasure overload. That tingly feeling building frantically inside him , he squeezed his eyes shut trying to will the urge to come away, not wanting this to end.

Harry halted his thrusts, pulling out slightly so just the head of his cock was just inside, Draco's bodies clenching trying to pull him back in. Something thicker pushed against it, the pucker resisted, more pressure on the muscles. Inch by inch the muscle relaxed as Severus and Harry pushed themselves inside, pausing when they were both fully seated.

Draco couldn't breath, his heart feeling like it would burst, his pulse throbbing in his head like a drum. The feeling was indescribable, a fullness he never experienced before, almost to the point of pain, but his body desperate for more.

"Move," unable to speak more than one word.

Harry pulled out, slamming back in as Severus pulled out, Severus sliding back as Harry pulled out again, they fucked him with this rhythm until he couldn't see straight. Draco whimpering and moaning, face buried in Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry speaking into his ears all the time, filthy things, how tight he was, how hot, how he tasted, that they had both wanted him for a long time. Draco's mind racing with the truths that were whispered to him.

The pace changed, both slamming in at the same time, Draco screaming with pleasure. The speed of their thrusts picking up tempo, gasps and moans drifted throughout the bedchamber. The slick sound of sweat covered bodies slamming into each other, the creaking of the bed beneath them. Harry came first, the tightest of Draco combined with the feeling Severus' cock along side his, pushing him over the edge. His moans triggering Draco's climax, his cock spurting between their sweaty chests. He slumped over Harry, body finally giving out against the battering it was taking. Severus still thrusting through both of the others climaxes finally allowed his to burst out, spurting deep inside Draco, his come mixing with Harry's, the excess dripping down Draco's thighs.

Severus lay across Draco's back before reluctantly pulling out, Draco winced, moaning before lapsing into silence once more. Severus lay exhausted along side the both of them, Harry gently pulled out, lifting Draco, lying him between himself and Severus.

Draco opened his eyes, heart rate having returned to normal, he shifted to get comfortable, wincing at the sore feeling. Harry grabbed his wand, flicking his wrists and immediately the pain ceased, he looked at him with thanks.

"Weak healing spell," Harry said, flinging himself back down next to him.

Draco found himself unsure of how to proceed now, should he leave?, should he stay? Would they want him to stay?

"You think too much," Severus' amused tone catching him by surprise. Harry snickered, throwing an arm over Draco's chest.

" Stay." Harry said sounding nervous for the first time that night. Draco turned to look at Severus, lifting a questioning eyebrow. Severus smiled.

"Yes, stay," He paused briefly before adding, "mmm two slaves…just what I always wanted." his tone teasing.

Draco snuggled back against him, his leg automatically going over Harry's hip.

"Night Sev." Harry's sleeping voice making Draco yawn.

"Goodnight Severus." Draco yawned.

"Goodnight…slaves."

Draco eyes fluttering shut, his body feeling content, the last thought before succumbing to sleep.

_Slavery never felt so good._

_**The end **_

_**I'm working on a sequel to this fic, it will be about my lovely trio exploring their fantasies together… first chapter should be up soon.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that favourited, story alerted and reviewed this story.**_


End file.
